Aftermath
by Zellarius Burvenia
Summary: Something has gone terribly wrong at the Organization. Who's behind this? A oneshot I came up with when I should have been paying attention in class.


The stark whiteness of Where Nothing Gathers was uncannily peaceful. Possessing no entrances save for the portals of darkness the Organization created themselves, its ivory architecture was immutable and enduring, a symbol of total neutrality in a world consumed by darkness and spit out as a grotesque husk.

Certainly, it stood in stark contrast to the state of the Dark City on this particular day. The burn marks still hadn't been buffed off of the Castle's outer walls, the lesser Nobodies were recovering from a minor genocide, and smoke still rose from the surrounding buildings to mix with the eternally dark sky of the World That Never Was.

The full scope of the ruin was being relayed to Xemnas in this particular room, untouched as it was by disaster. Saïx spoke to the Superior from his throne, from which he was constantly forced to look up at their leader. The Luna Diviner was probably one of the only ones comfortable with being alone with him.

"Destroyed: A hundred and seventy-four Dusks, twenty Dancers, thirty-six Assassins, a dozen Berserkers, forty-three Samurai, eighteen Snipers and as many Dragoons, nine Gamblers, three Sorcerers, innumerable Creepers…"

Saïx stopped for a breath, delivering his report on the previous day's devastation to a livid, yet expressionless Xemnas. "The truck we used – until recently – for experiments in teaching Dusks to drive has been totaled, and now blocks the northeast entrance to Memory's Skyscraper. Six city blocks were gutted, and about half of them are still on fire. The Great White Bell, for reasons I neither know nor care to discover, was somehow thrown through the front doors; a regiment of Berserkers is working to rectify that."

Saïx's right hand curled into a fist with his next pronouncement, but he remained impassive and professional. "Additionally, there is now a hole, approximately sixty feet in diameter, in the window in the Addled Impasse. Numbers V, VIII, IX, XII, and XIII are currently recovering from yesterday in the Tranquil Infirmary; as you will infer, their…altered conditions…made them unavailable for questioning."

Xemnas sat in silence for a minute, absorbing all this and working to comprehend the damage that had been done in such a short time. Finally, he responded: "And the others?"

Saïx opened his mouth, pausing to consider the order of his answers, and replied: "Xigbar and Xaldin are reorganizing the scattered legions of the lesser Nobodies for reconstruction efforts; repairs will take about three weeks with optimal manpower. Zexion refused to leave the Isolated Study, and I can't say I blame him. As for Luxord and Marluxia, they're on missions in Paris and New Orleans, respectively. Vexen, I fear, is at the root of our inconveniences."

Xemnas arched a silver eyebrow, in an expression of dangerous inquisitiveness. "Oh? And where might Number IV be at this time?"

"Nowhere to be found. I was in the High Laboratory half an hour ago to destroy all traces of his…project. Thank the darkness not all of us were thirsty yesterday afternoon - I'm fairly certain the water supply wasn't supposed to include large quantities of PCP."

Xemnas nodded. "Have Naminé monitor the incapacitated; while our nonexistence will no doubt mitigate any withdrawal symptoms, it wouldn't hurt to be vigilant. As for you, your mission is to track down Vexen. I want as many of his bones broken as possible – without permanent injury."

Saïx bowed his head. "As you wish, Superior."

* * *

Just something totally random I came up with in IB Lit today. I had to get it down, because I felt it was too silly to pass up. Also, I have been doing something with my time other than school and the Dante's Inferno PS3 demo, so there. Seriously, though, I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated my other stuff in over two months. Rest assured, I've gotten partway through "Flower." What with my school schedule, I can't promise anything before the end of February, but I'm working on it.

Love and thanks to all the readers,

Zellarius Burvenia


End file.
